Loving Guilt
by aijinara
Summary: Robert accidentlly injured Johnny during an arguement, and is now feeling guilty. As Johnny recovers at his home, Robert starts to have feeling for him. RobertxJohnny, violence, kidnapping, maybe mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Loving Guilt

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi, possible mpreg

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to the person that created beyblade.

Summary: Robert acciendtly injured Johnny badly in a fight, and is now feeling quilty. As Johnny recovers at his home, Robert starts to have feeling for Johnny. RobertxJohnny, maybe mpreg.

Chapter one

Johnny had spent the past two days in Robert's castle because he called over there for an unknown reason, but for some reason Robert hadn't talk to him about the reason why he was here in the first place. This was starting to get on his nerves very quickly. Every time that he would go and try to talk to Robert about it, the subject was always changed.

Johnny laid on lounague chair, staring up at the ceiling. He was very bored, just waiting for something to happen. An hour later, he was still feeling bored, so he decied to take a walk through the garden, and then relax there.

He got up from the chair, grabbed his black leather jacket that he threw randomly on the floor, and walked out of the room. He was walking down the hallway putting on his jacket, and looking at all the family painting and heir looms that became some what furilmar. He walked through the hall to get to the door that lead to the garden and it seemed like it went on forever, until he had finally reached the door. He exdeced his hand outwards, turned the doorknob and just walked outside.

The Garden was like a maze with the hall headages, but at least no could get lost in there even if they tried. There were flowers that were coming out of the headages and along the pathway. There were also statues that had faces of monsters, and stone benchs.

Johnny began walking towards his favorite place of the garden that he went to when ever he was here, the center of it. The center of the garden had a huge fountain in the middle with four heads, pointing north, south, east, and west. In each of the directions was a stone bench for seating. There was even something long, sharp or both hidden the hedges behind the bench that he was about to sit on.

Johnny sat down on one of the stone benches. He started smelling the fresh air, whiched smelled of roses, orchids, and whatever other smells that comes from a garden. He noticed that the place was almost silent expect for the sounds that were coming from the fountain, and the singing of the birds. He enjoyed this peace and silence for half an hour before someone walked in and disturbed this.

Robert had just walked into the middle of the garden, after searching for him for hours. He had no idea that he would find him here. He thought that he would find him with the beyblade dish, practicing his skills and his techniques. "Johnny what are you doing here?" asked Robert sternly.

Johnny heard his voice and his train of thought snapped. He did not expect Robert to show up here, but to start talking to him, meant that he had something to say to him. He turned his face towards Robert with a not so happy look on his face. "What does it look like," Johnny snapped back at Robert.

"Look, I don't have the time or patience for your attitude" Robert said trying to calm down.

Johnny stood up and stared at Robert. " If you got something to say to me then say it," Johnny said with a bit more anger in his voice.

" See this is why I brought you here in the first place," Robert said as the anger was clearly starting to show on his face.

" Just tell me the real reason you bastard," Johnny said.

The words that just came out of his, made him snap. Robert did something that he would never do himself. He grabbed Johnny by the collar of his jacket with both hands and threw him against the hedeges.

Johnny's legs hit the stone bench. His right arm went through the hedeges , and felt it snapped in two different places, and also felt something going through is arm. A look of pain sweeped across his face. " Shit, Shit, Shit!" Johnny yelled.

Robert immendiatly sensed the pain within his voice. He remember that there was an old statue hidden in the hedege. He could also see that Johnny was struggling to stay standing, cause if he didn't a long piece of skin would be ripped off. He never realized that he could do this much damage to just one person.

" Are you alright?," Robert asked as he was calming down.

" What does it fucking look like!" yelled Johnny.

Robert knew Johnny was too weak to even move and check his own injures, so he decied to take a look himself. He first saw the injury on both of his legs. He could only see multiple bursing and cuts, but didn't know if there was any further damage. He then turned his attention last injury which was his right arm. He pushed the branches of the hedage aside, and could see blood dripping. He even thought that he saw the bones looking like they were ready to pop out.

Robert knew what damage has happen, he pulled out his phone. "I need the physician Now!". He tried to come down Johnny who was still curing in pain. Minutes later the physician showed up prepared for the emergency.

Robert quickly ordered the physician to take out the hammer and brake the blade away from the statue. The physician took out the hammer from the bag and started breaking the blade off of the statue. Johnny started crusing even more now. "Stop fucking doing that,". By the time that Johnny was finished saying that the blade finally broke off from the statue.

Robert and the physician moved to either side of Johnny so that they could help him stand. He slowly walked him over to the helicopter. He then lift him into the helicopter so that he could get to the hospital fast and to get the real damage.

I'm finally able to post it. I couldn't like send it the regular way I had send it word by word. Exsuse my spell i'm not that good it at. Hope that you like, and I'm open to what you guys have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The helicopter flew Johnny to the hospital as fast as it could. Robert was covering his ears the whole time, since Johnny wouldn't stop saying every swear word in the book. The helicopter had finally landed on the hospital, and Johnnny was being dragged into the building because believe that he didn't need any help. He was now in the hospital, and was contuined being dragged all the way into the cat-scan room. He wouldn't calm down, so the doctors who were dragging him had to inject some sort of needle into his left arm, which made him fall asleep very quickly.

Johnny now some what asleep was lifted on to the cat-scan. He went through the cat-scan, and the injuries were not so good. His arm had really snapped in two places, at the wirst and at the eblow. That piece of steel that was still stuck in his arm had done some pretty bad muscle damage in the wirst area. He had only two broken ribs, so that wasn't much of a worry. Now the injury to his left leg was either just as bad as his arm or better. His left leg had pretty muscele damage around the knee area and near his left foot.

Johnny was when rushed into surgery before the injuries got any worse. During the surgery, one of the doctor came to Robert, who was waiting in the waiting room. He told Robert the injuries that Johnny has were pretty bad and that he was in surgery inorder to fix them. The doctor had finished talking to him and left. He silently looked down at the floor, now realizing the full list of Johnny's injuries. 'What have I've done' thought Robert. He was now feeling a wave of guilt coming over him. He also kicked himself mentally in the head for not realizing what his own strength could do this to someone.

Thirty mintunes later, Robert had fallen asleep. The seat was not the most comfortable spot to sleep in, but he fell asleep anyways. Three hours past, the surogean came in to tell him the news. The surogean saw that he was asleep and gave a gentle push on his shoulder to wake him up. He awoke feeling very uncomfortable form the sleep and a little bit tried. "What is it?" Robert said

"Well your friend is out of surgery right now, and don't worry he will live," the surogean answered.

Robert sighed in relief, knowing that Johnny was going to be alright. "You can see him now if you like," the suorgean said.

Robert just simlpely nodded back to the surogean. The surogean went to continue saying, " Once we get to his room we will have to disgust something".

He just simpley nodded again. He followed the surogean silently, not looking at anyone who past him, and kept his eyes staring at the floor. Once they were both at Johnny's room, Robert could see him sleeping peacefully as if he didn't have a care in the world. The surogean then stopped in front of the door, which in turn made him stop. "As you can see now, he is sleeping," the surogean said.

"I can see that," Robert said

"Now the matter we have to disgust,"

"What would that be?"

"Where is he going to stay for the recovery,"

Thinking for awhile, he came to a very quick decision. "He can stay at my place," Robert stammered out.

"I'm okay with that he could be well enough to go to your place torrorow afternoon".

'Torrorow afternoon! That is a little bit too soon' thought Robert. "That is fine," Robert said trying to hide the surpised look on his face.

"Okay I'll leave you alone then,"

The surogean then left the room. Robert now walked into the room and sat down on the chair near the bed. He brought his gloved hand to his head, and ran his fingers through his hair. The stress was very much showing on his face. He did not want this to happen. He still was upset with himself at what he did to Johnny out of anger.

Robert stayed in the chair for about 10 mintunes longer, before he finally got up and left the room. Before he left the room, he silently whispered to himself saying, " Hope you recover" and shut the door as he left.

Sorry if the chapter is short, it's not my fault. I just tend to write a lot of stuff in one day most of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day in the afternoon, Johnny was moved into one of the guest rooms. This was fairly easy since he was still asleep for now. Now because of this quick move of him from the hospital to his house, Robert barely got any sleep. Since he was pretty tired , everyone in the castle tried to avoid cause they were afraid that he would snapped at them.

Now to make matters worse for him, Oliver and Enrique were in the castle as well for let's say a month worth of meetings. Robert was defiantlely not happy with it, he had other things on his mind to worry about. Johnny and his recover was the only thing that kept reappearing in his mind. He was very stressed about the satiation that he was currently in and how he was going to mange it. This was defiantly not a good day for him so far.

It was now 4:30pm and Robert was currently in his private library sitting near the fireplace trying to relax from today's and yesterdays events. He did not want to be diddturbed right now, but he was going to be disturbed anyways.

Oliver and Enrique were silently entering the room. How that they were both in the room, they both walked towards Robert. At this point he didn't even know that they were behind him until he felt a hand touching his shoulder.

"What is it?" Robert asked, annoyed.

"Just calm down," Enrique said. Robert sighed.

"Fine…"

Now that he seemed ready to talk, both of them grabbed a chair and sat down.

"What on earth is brothering you?" Enrique wondered.

"Johnny," Robert silently stated.

" Now that you mentioned him, where is he?" Oliver asked.

"He is currently sleeping right now,"

"Why would he be sleeping at this hour?"

"It's because he injured,"

"Injured from what?"

"I acciendtly got in a fight with him and I apparently inured him so badly that he needed surgery,"

Oliver and Enrique was both in shock at what Robert had just told them. They never knew that he could do this.

"Why would you do that him?" Enrique asked, sounding worried.

"I got fed-up with his attiude and I just exloped," Robert said.

" I can understand your reason, but you didn't have to go that far," Oliver said.

"Could both of you leave now?" Robert ordered.

"Sure thing"

Both of them walked out of the room, just as he had asked them to do. 'Finally their gone' thought Robert. He finally had time to sit down and think. Some time later sleep over took him.

The next day……

Johnny was sleeping peacefully in the bed. The painkillers were still in his system, but the sleeping medication was starting to wear off. When it did, an immendment headache came to him, waking him up.

He opened his eyes wearly, nit knowing where he was at the moment. He then opened eyes even more and realized that he was back in Robert's castle. 'Just great! I'm back in the castle. Oh well, time for breakfast' thought Johnny.

He got up successly, but then he noticed the cast that was on his arm. Then he memory of what happened yesterday came flooding back into his mind. He quickly pulled the covers off of him, and found his left leg was also in a cast.

"Well this is just great," Johnny whispered to himself.

He was going to kill Robert if he ever saw his face again. He also upset with the fact that he was going to miss one of Oliver home cooked meals because of him. His mind was now rumbling on about all the ways that he could torute him once he was out of this god damn bed. While he was rumbling to himself, Oliver walked in with a tray of food.

"Glad to see that your awake," Oliver said cheerfully.

Johnny turned his head up to look at him and instead noticed the food that he had. His stomach started growling loud enough of him to hear it.

"Look's like I came just in time," Oliver said.

He then walked up to Johnny and put the tray in front of him. Johnny just stared hurgerly at the food for a while before he began to dig into the food. He was eating like he hadn't eaten in weeks. The whole time Oliver just stared at him as if he was different somehow. Once he was finished eating, he let out a loud burp.

"Sorry," Johnny said simling.

"It's okay,"

"so why are you here?"

"I guess that I have to tell you the real reason,"

Enrique was sliently sneaking into Robert's libaray who was currently sleeping on the same chair as he was sitting in yesterday. He was holding a glass of water in his hand as his method of waking him up. Now he was in front of his face, he took the glass of water and threw it at his face.

Robert immednialty woke up when he felt the water hit his face. He looked in the diretion that the water came from with a very angry look. Enrique saw this, and went from happy face to a worried face.

"Just relax Robert, I was only trying to wake you up," he stated.

"Well you did a good job of that," Robert said as he was wiping away the water.

"You slept here all night, so I had no choice,"

"I slept here?"

"Yeah, you did,"

"I must have been really tried them,"

"You must have been, but I oke you up for a different reason,"

"And what would that be?"

"Johnny has woken up,"

"Johnny?"

"And that's what happened," Johnny said.

"Is that so," Oliver said. Johnny rasied an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well are you sure that Robert is the reason why,"

"Yes I'm sure,"

"Well that's not what Robert said,"

"Then what did he say?"

"He said that you were the reason why"

'I'm the reason why he did this,' Johnny thought. He knew that he was somehow apart of the problem and would emit it, he never thought that he could be the true reason. He was never going to emit to that either.

Johnny was about to talk to Oliver, when Robert walked in through the door. He saw him, turned his head around slowly and gave him the most angry look that he had. He then grabbed the nearest object, and was ready to throw it, but Oliver took the object of his hands and put it back down. He was staring even more with an angry look.

"I will get you for this," Johnny growled, ready to knock the daylights out of Robert if he came close.

Robert could clearly see that he was not happy with him. He wondered how he was even going to deal with this anger towards him.

"I see that you are awake," Robert said calmly.

"No Shit Sherlock," Johnny growled again.

Robert tried to think of what to say, and then remember what the doctor had told him.

"I found out from the doctor that you will be staying here for two months," Robert said.

"Two Months!" Johnny yelled.

'Yep. This is going to be a very long two months,' Robert thought.

Sorry if I left off suddenly. I just couldn't think of any thing else to write. I have also deiced to add an insight into the chapter if you would like.

Next Chapter

Johnny and Robert are having an agruement in the kitchen, litlle do they know some one is watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was just to lazy to put it on. I'm also adding two of my own characters into this story so I hope that you guys don't mind.

* * *

Chapter 4

The first week was like hell for Robert. Olive had manage talking him into trying to talk to Johnny, but that ended in disaster. Robert couldn't even the room without something being thrown at him. He could also hear him swearing every time he walked past the door.

The second week went a lot better for Robert. Johnny had some how finally realized that throwing stuff was not going to solve anything. So how every time he went in the room, he would just listen to him, while saying either saying 'bloody German' or 'you stupid Nazi' under his breath.

During these two weeks, Robert had developed something that he was not expecting. He had actually started to develop feelings for Johnny. He wasn't even supost to like guys in the first place. Oliver had some how managed to catch on this and hid it from Robert.

_Two weeks later..._

Robert was walking towards Johnny to tell him some good news. He soon heard him yelling "What? Are you serious? Don't worry I'll him,". 'Tell me what?' Robert wondered. He was now feeling curious of what Johnny had to tell him, so walked a little bit faster. He reached the door, and opened it to find Johnny smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Robert questioned him.

"Should I really even tell you," Johnny answered with a smirk on his face.

"Yes you should," Robert ordered. Johnny smirk grew big.

"Both Kab and Selia are coming over for a visit,"

Robert winced at the thought of both them coming over. They both annoyed the heck out of him every time.

"Just Great!" Robert whispered loud enough for him to hear. He was about to answer back when evil voice popped in his head.

"Johnny use this situation to your advantage," the evil voice said.

"And how would I do that?"

"Simple, instead of you torueing him, they can touture him,"

"That's a great idea," Johnny mentally smirked. He then turned is head towards Robert.

"So why are you here?"

"I came here to tell you some good news and some bad news," Robert sighed.

"I'll take the good news first,"

"The cast on your leg will be taken off and you will be able to walk around today,"

"Alright!"

"But the bad news is that your getting another cast instead,"

"Bullshit," Johnny whispered, as his went sour.

* * *

_One hour later……_

Oliver was waiting with Enrique in the main entrance for Kab and Selia to show up. Both of them had not seen them since last year. He was the only one along with Enrique who actually knew why they were both coming over.

"Flash Back"

_Two days ago……_

Oliver was having a game chess with Enrique, and winning. He made the final move and put him in checkmate.

"Checkmate," Oliver cheerfully said.

"This is boring can't we do something else?" Enrique wondered. An evil idea then popped into Oliver head.

"Enrique?" Oliver asked.

"What?"

"I have an idea," The smirk was clearly visible.

"I like where this is going,"

_Mintunes later……_

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I'm sure it will work,"

Oliver picked up the phone, and dialed Kab cellphone number.

"Who this is?" Kab asked annoyed.

"Oliver," Oliver answered

"God Dammit! It's 3am!" Kab yelled.

"How can it be 3am?"

"I'm in the states right now, you Idiot!"

"Well sorry,"

"So did you want something?"

"Me and Enrique come up with a plan to get Johnny and Robert together and we need your help,"

"My help? For what?"

" To film the whole thing," Oliver answered. Kab sighed.

"Fine! When do you want me to be there?"

"Two days,"

"Okay…"

Oliver the hung up the phone. Enrique stared at him.

"So is he in?" Enrique questioned.

"Yep!"

"My turn then"

Enrique picked up the phone and called Selia.

"Who is this?" Selia asked.

"It's me Enrique,"

"Oh! Hi!"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure!"

"How would you like to help me and Oliver get Johnny and Robert together?"

"You bet I will!"

"I'll see you in two days then and don't forget to bring your camera,"

"Okay!Bye!"

Enrique hung up the phone. He gave two thumbs up to Oliver. The plan was now set in motion.

"End Flash Back"

Oliver and Enrique just stood there with smirks on their faces. 'This is so going to be a good plan," Oliver thought. Enrique shrugged him in the shoulder when he saw the door open. The opened door realived both Kab and Selia.

Kab had grown from 4'2 to 5'2 in one year. His blond hair was now at shoulder length. He was also a pro snowboarder, training to be in the olymics for Switzerland. He was half Swiss and half Sottish, which explain is temper sometimes.

Selia who was standing right next to him was 5'9. Her hair was black and still was long enough to put it in a ponytail. She was an amteur boxer and a pretty good goalie. She was living in Greece, but wasn't Greek herself. She had been adopted by some very wealthy couple. She was really half Dutch and half Irish and no one even knew.

Enrique was the first one to noticed the look on Kab's face. He looked like he hadn't aby sleep from the night before. As usally Selia had a smile on her face.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Kab asked tiredly.

"No! We first got to set up in the kitchen," Oliver answered.

"Then can I go to sleep?"

"I guess so,"

Oliver then started to walk towards the kitchen, having the rest of them follow him. He was now at the entrance of the kitchen, and turned back to face them. He door the door and suggest them to come in. Once they were all in, Oliver went back to the door and locked it.

"Now let the fun begin," Oliver Cheerfully smirked.

Kab and Selia set their bags down and began to get out their equipment out out. He got out the mini video cameras and Selia got out the mini cameras that didn't use flash.

"So what are we using our equipment for?" Kab asked.

"Your equipment will film it and Selia equipment will take pictures of it," Oliver answered.

"Of what?" Selia asked. Oliver smirked.

"For their 'little agruement'," . Kab quciky got on to what Oliver was saying.

"Oliver that is disgusting!" Kab yelled.

"I'm just helping Robert's feelings for Johnny come out,"

"You have got to be kidding me," Kab rubbed is forehead.

"Done!" Selia said.

Enrique looked around and couldn't see of the cameras.

"Are you done yet Kab?" Enrique answered.

"Hold on! Yup I'm done now,' Kab answered.

Oliver then looked around and couldn't find any of the mini-video camera's in sight.

"Now let's get them," Oliver ordered.

* * *

Johnny could not take the pain that he was going through right now. They had just taken off his cast, and were going to put another one on. Every time they touched the leg, he would hiss in pain, and give that 'I'm going to kill you' look at Robert. 

Robert knew that he was going to be in little bit of trouble with Johnny after the doctor left. To make matters worse for him, he was beginning to think that something was planned for him.

The doctor wiped his forehead with arms and sighed. "I'm all done here".

"Thanks," Robert politely said.

The doctor then left, leaving the two of them alone. 'The pain is finally over'mthought Johnny. He was glad that the doctor had finished putting on lighter cast for him so that he would be able to walk around. He jerked his head towards Robert face and stared at with an angry face.

"Can I go for a walk now?" Johnny growled.

"I guess that can be agranced," Robert said.

Robert walked silently towards Johnny. He then put his arms around his shoulders and help lift him off the bed. He could easily by his body language that he did like being his close together, but he had no other choice. He couldn't walk on his own just yet. Half to the door, it opened to relvive Oliver and Enrigue standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Hey Robert, I have decied that I will be making lunch for all of you, and you can watch if you like," Oliver said.

"If you want to," Robert said, as he was eyeing both of them carefully.

"Great! Follow me then,"

They were all finally at the denstation, the kithen. Robert then help Johnny to sit down on the nearest stool. Johnny tensed up a little bit after Robert let go of hi. Oliver was getting stuff ready, and Enrique was just watching him.

Oliver winked at Enrique to set the plan in motion.

"I got to go get Kab and Selia," Enrique said.

"And I have to go get some tools," Oliver said nervously. Johnny eyed them supsiously.

"Okay…."

Oliver and Enrique ran out of the room and shut the door behind them. Oliver reached into his pocket and took out the key to the kitchen. He placed the key in the key hole, and then locked the door. Johnny heard the door being locked. He got up and slowly ran towards the door. He tried opening the kitchen door, but the door wouldn't open.

"Damn you Oliver!" Johnny growled. By this time Robert had noticed that Johnny had gotten off his seat.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Oliver locked the fucking door!"

"Calm down,"

"Why should I calm down! He fucking did it on peress!"

"Now how would you know that?" Robert was starting to get angry.

"Have you seen the way that they were looking at us! He practically yelled in his face that time.

"What way?"

"As if they were planning something for us!" He yelled at him even closer this time.

Robert was about to yell back at him when he realized how close they were together. His mind was going wirery right how. He couldn't decied what to do at this moment right now. He back to reatily when Johnny started to wave his hand infront of his face.

"Are you there?"

He felt a strange urgue coming to him. He tried to resist the uruge but it failed. He suddenly grabbed Johnny by the shoulders as if it wasn't him doing it. This sudden movement freaked him out a little bit.

"Hey are y…." he suddenly felt Robert's lips pressed against his.

**Meanwhile. .. . ..**

Kab's jaw dropped. "Did that just happen?"

"I think it did," Selia answered back as blood was dripping out her nose.

"Will both of you shut up and just watch!" Oliver yelled.

"Alright we will," selia said, putting klneex up her nose.

**Back at the kitchen . .. . ..**

He was in shock, so he opened his mouth in surpise. Robert noticed that his mouth was open, so he took the oppurinty to plunge his tounge into his mouth. He moved his tounge around the mouth, mapping every surface of it. Johnny started to moan because of the sudden movement of Robert's tounge. The moan that he was giving off just incourged him to deepen the kiss. He slowly began to move his own tounge towards Robert's in a shy movement. He started to do the same movements with his tougne that Robert did. They kissed like that, until Johnny tugged at his shirt, signaling that he needed air.

0Robert detact his lips from Johnny's and actually started to simle. 'I finally told him!' Robert tought. The look on his face was priceless. He was blushing a very bright red. He was very surpised at Ribert's action. He quickly realized what Robert had done, so he slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?!" Robert yelled, rubbing his left cheek.

"You could of asked me you Idoit!" Johnny said calmly, still blushing friecely. Robert blinked for a moment.

"Are you serious?" he began to blush even more.

"Y…. yes,". Robert simle returned to his face.

"Well in that case can I do it again?"

"Your every much welcome to,"

Robert proceed to kiss him again, but Oliver and Enrique came back with Milly and Kab. Johnny turned his head around to see three of them staring at them with a grin, and one of them had a bloody klneex up their nose. He quickly let go of Robert and turned around to hide his face. Oliver began to laugh out loud and point his finger straight at Robert.

"Didn't beilieve that you could do it!" He began to feel quite annoyed.

"Shut it Oliver,"

Kab then walked into the room with a laptop and a surpised look on his face.

"Can't believe you just said that"

Johnny now turned around to see the laptop in his hands. That only meant one thing to him. Kab probably filmed the whole thing. 'My life is over now or is it' Johnny tought. While his mind babbled on about this, Kab thought that he would take it to the next level.

"Oh Robert,". Robert growled.

"What is it?"

"Neither you go on a date with Johnny or I post this on the internet,"

"Post what?" Kab started to smile.

"This"

He took out the laptop from under his arms and placed it on the counter. He opened it up and turned it on. He then dragged the wirerless mouse across the screen and clicked the footage that he filmed, and then clicked play. Robert's face lit up in horror. Kab had filmed their agruement turning into a full bloom kiss. He had no other choose now but to take the first offer. He quickly calmed himself down before he turned to face Johnny.

"Ummm…. Johnny," Robert said nerously. Johnny mind came back to reality.

"Yeah…," his blush was still clearly showing.

"It seems that I have to take you out on a date now," Johnny face then turned into the deepest shade of red.

"Did you just ask me out on a date?". Robert sighed.

"Guess I did,"

"I accept them,"

A small smile came to his face. This smile was different from the other ones. The smile looked like he had actually found happiness for once.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­This is the longest chapter I have written so far. The next one might be shorter or longer than this one, but I'm not sure. I have dicied to put the date two weeks later. There are also going to be two polls so cast your votes for: 

Poll 1, movie:

notebook

saw 1

rush hour 2

the birds

Poll 2, should they have sex after the date is over?:  
a. yes

no

half way

so please vote. If there isn't enough I will just decied for myself

Next Chapter

Robert and Johnny are having a dinner and movie date at home, and some thing special may happen after the movie is over.


End file.
